madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter three
Chapter three of POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs. Plot Back at the zoo cafe, Private and Mort were having some playtime when Bitsy showed up looking energetic, "Bitsy, what are you doing here?" Kowalski asks, "hey calm down" Private orders, but the slasher just grabbed Private's right arm and started pulling him in urgency, though Private managed to free himself, "it's the dinosaur habitat, something must be wrong" Skipper guesses, and everyone was off, the animals have all gathered outside, "something's up, that's for sure" Maurice remarks, Bitsy points at the building and they see a snakehead fish looking like it was fighting something, and that something was a Harpagornis, who threw a sonic boom and knocked the fish off the cliff and into the pond below, "that poor snakehead" Private gasps in horror, the haat's eagle takes a quick look and flies back into the building, "it's that haat's eagle" Marlene states, with the Leonard hiding behind her, "so that's what they look like" Roy said in slight amazement, he and the other zoo animals and even a few zookeepers, Alice among them, had noticed the commotion, the humans couldn't believe what they saw, "why are they chasing away the creatures?" Julien asked, Alice noticed a cripple baby duckling, she picks it up gently, brings it over to the other zookeepers stating "this little one's been badly hurt, get it to the hospital" and with that she, and a couple of zookeepers left, "thank god" Skipper expressed, then looked back at the exhibit and began charging to it, with the rest right behind him, but a Smilodon and a Protoceratops stop them by unleashing sonic booms in front of them, "what are you doing?!" Julien shouts aggressively, "we should turn back" Marlene submits, "but why?" Skipper objected, he was never one to back down in a fight, "there's no need to upset them here" Marlene explains, "Skipper" Private commanded sternly, Skipper submitted to him though, despite not enjoying it, so the gang backed off, but Julien went a different direction calling "let's try this way" and they fallow, while the animals remain, Joey growls in determination. Julien had unlocked a code and a door with Kowalski saying "the humans use this corridor, it connects to the exhibit" and the gang stealthily head in. Back with the Army of prehistoric creatures, more tendrils were being flung from the lair to the walls, and even around a few sections of the nest, mainly on gaps, Hans, Savio and Clemson couldn't believe what they're seeing, and Clemson asks "what's up with that?" watching a Stegosaurus weave some tendrils around a projection in the nest, "who cares, lets catch them all pronto" Hans dismisses, not really interested in the creature's nest, "off we go" Savio shrugs off, aiming a net gun they took, although he new how to work it, he was having trouble getting a creature in sights, suddenly Sean spots them and they get nervous, then the pterosaur launches an x-scissor at them, scaring them off, Savio also drops the net gun which fell off the ledge and landed on a tendril. Back with the good guys, they go into the underground power plant, "what's this?" Rico asks, "the power, it's a human power plant, it sends electricity to the whole zoo," Kowalski explains, then Mort sees the tendrils and points "look", none of them were sure what they were, but Skipper could see they were interfering with the power. On the Brooklyn bridge, Ann the Firewing amphiptere was perched on one of the towers overlooking the town, she was having flashbacks about her resurrection, her body was in a human lab were the scientists were hoping to bring her to life, they analyzed her molecules and experimented on it with a chemical that could bring the dead back to life, and it worked on Ann as she opened her eyes, deeming the human's test a success, then she was being experimented on, she was restrained by electric coughs and robotic drones, but Ann was feeling miserable, the scientists were trying to measure her strength but she had had enough, she throws her dragon dust at the drones for a moment, but the drones recontain her in an electric web, but it didn't stop her, she annihilates the drones and supposedly the lab, whether or not she killed the humans we may never know but all that was left of them was a pair of goggles, her reflection shows on the goggles as she emerges from the fire and escapes, causing the fire to engulf the goggles, she is then seen flying in a thunderstorm, "I always thought I was alone" she says to herself, "I rejected everything" she added, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck a cliff she was next to and got knocked away, crashing on another cliff and slid down to a ledge, another lightning bolt hit the side of the ledge, realizing it was too dangerous to be out in the open, she gets back up and limps to a cave, leaning on the wall, but the cave was already taken, inside there were tons of animals, they were also sheltering from the storm but weren't in the mood to share, a black bear growls hostilely while it guards a gray wolf and a moose, suddenly another lightning bolt struck, this time right behind Ann and she was knocked in and knocked out, the animals gasp, but a black bear manages to catch her with it's body and gently lowers her to the ground, later Ann is healed of her injuries by the animals and wakes up, expressing surprise and gratitude, "but, I wasn't alone after all" Ann reminisces, the storm also ended and the birds and insects fly away, everybody else admire the sunlight, later Ann was racing the birds and insects just a few days ago, "finally I had discovered a place were I belong" she states, now back to reality, "the army of prehistoric creatures deserve as much" she reasons. Suddenly two cardinals come to her making distressed sounds, "what?" Ann exclaims, able to pick up what they are saying, Ann nods determinedly and says "I understand" and with that she took to the air towards the Central park zoo with the cardinals fallowing. Stay tuned for POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event